An edge cutter is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,404 wherein the cutterhead is movable over the ground with a wheel. An additional wheel is attached to the first wheel on the cutterhead with an axial offset. In this way, the edge cutter can be tilted about the two wheels so that the gear housing can lie on the ground. A slide skid is provided on the gear housing in order to avoid wear of the gear housing. This configuration is comparatively complex.